


Team work

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: It's a busy day at the bakery but one shop assistant is missing!
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #408:Random AO3 tag





	Team work

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. I was inspired but three tags[Spoiler]Bakery - Boss/employee relationship - Threesome

Gwen looked as the queue grew longer. It was the time in the morning were all the commuters came to take a coffee and a pastry before going to work. That’s why they were four “vendors” to serve them. But Merlin was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

  


“Sophia? Have you seen Merlin today?” 

  


“Yes, he was in the kitchen earlier. But I don’t know where he is now.”

  


Gwen looked at Mithian who was also serving customers.

“Haven’t seen him today,” she answered as she put chocolate twists in a bag.

  


Gwen sighed and went to the kitchen. Elyan was kneading some dough...alone.

  


“El, have you seen Merlin?”

  


He shrugged. “I suppose he has disappeared like Gwaine… He was supposed to put some cream in these eclairs! He said he was going to take a small break and here I am, all alone doing all the work!”

  


“Ok… So Gwaine and Merlin have disappeared… I’ll go check with Arthur, he has perhaps summoned them in his office.”

  


“I hope he’ll give them an earful!”

  


Gwen nodded and let her brother’s finish the pastries. 

  


The boss’ office was on the first floor of the bakery so Gwen went up the old creaking stairs. She thought she heard voices coming from the room but when she stopped in her tracks she couldn’t hear anything. 

  


She went up the last stairs and reached Arhur’s office. She knocked on the door. 

  


“Arthur? It’s Gwen! I’m looking for Merlin and Gwaine.”

  


She didn’t get any answers. She opened the door to discover that the office was empty. After Merlin and Gwaine, Arthur seemed to have disappeared, too! 

  


That’s when she heard a noise from the storage room. 

  


“Arthur? Is it you?”

  


The door opened and Arthur came out of the room.

  


“Oh? Gwen? You were looking for me?”

  


“Yes, I wanted to know if you knew where Merlin and Gwaine were…”

  


“Merlin… and Gwaine? I… Hum…”

  


Gwen noticed how uncomfortable Arthur looked. And how he was slightly disheveled. And how his shirt was rumpled. And how his tie was askew. 

  


“We were checking the wrapping stocks!” said Merlin as he came out of the room, followed by Gwaine.

  


“Oh… I see… Wrapping. I’m sure there was a lot of wrapping going on.” Gwen said with a crooked grin. “It’s just that we have many customers and Elyan is alone with the éclairs so if you’re done with the wrapping, you could perhaps go back to work?”

  


Gwen left before letting them answer. She was smiling and even burst out laughing as she came back to the counter.

  


“What’s going on?” Sophia asked. “Did you find Merlin?”

  


“Yes, he’s coming. Let’s say he was working closely with the management and the baker.”


End file.
